eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Deeds
Evil Deeds is a Eminem song which appears as the second track on the Encore Album. The song is 4:20 long. Lyrics Lord please forgive me for what I do For I know not what I've done Father, please forgive me for I know not what I do I just never had the chance to ever meet you Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds Mama had a baby and its head popped off Head popped off, head popped off Head popped off, head popped off, head popped off But mama don't want me The next thing I know I'm gettin' dropped off Gettin' dropped off, gettin' dropped off Gettin' dropped off, gettin' dropped off Ring, ring, ring on the doorbell Of the next door neighbors on their front porch Their front porch, their front porch Their front porch, their front porch But they didn't want me neither So they left me on someone else's lawn Else's lawn, else's lawn, else's lawn Till somebody finally took me in My Great Aunt and Uncle Edna and Charles Edna and Charles, Edna and Charles Edna and Charles, Edna and Charles They were the ones who were left in charge My elementary they'd gang up on me and sing this song Sing this song, sing this song Sing this song, sing this song It went a little something like Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb Debbie had a Satan spawn, Satan spawn Mama, why do they keep saying this? I just don't understand, understand And by the way where's my dad? Father, please forgive me for I know not what I do I just never had the chance to ever meet you Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds Predominately, predominately Everything's always predominately Predominately white, predominately black Well, what about me? Where does that leave me? Well, I guess that I'm between predominately both of 'em I think if I hear that fuckin' word again I'ma scream While I'm projectile vomiting What do I look like a comedian to you? Do you think that I'm kidding? What do I look like some kinda idi? Wait a minute, shit, don't answer that Why am I so misunderstood? Why do I go through so much bullshit? It's such bullshit it's touch this bitch Woe is me, there goes poor Marshall again Whining about his millions and his mansion And his sorrow he's always drowning in And the dad that he never had And how his childhood was so bad And how his mom was a dope addict And his ex-wife how they go at it Man, I'd hate to have it as bad as that Mr. Mathers Claims he had it, I can't imagine it That little rich poor white bastard Needs to take some of that cash out of the bank And take a bath in it Man, if I only had half of it, shit If you only knew the half of it Father, please forgive me for I know not what I do I just never had the chance to ever meet you Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds Evil deeds, while I plant these evil seeds Please release me from these demons I never had any of this shit planned Mom, please believe I don't wanna be Santa's spawn Never got the chance to say I'm sorry Now look at all the pain I caused Dear Santa Claus, why are you not coming this year again? What did I do that was so bad to deserved this? Everything could have been so perfect But life ain't a fairy tale I'm about to be hosted up in the air Forty feet below me there's people everywhere I don't even know but who feel like they know me 'Cause I'm in this ferris wheel And all I wanna do is go to the mall And take Halie on the carousel Without this crowd everywhere I go But life is like a merry-go-round Here we go now, do-si-do now Curtains up the show must go now Ring-around-the-rosy the show's over You can all go home now But the curtains just don't close for me This ain't how fame was suppose to be Where's the switch I can just turn off and on? This ain't what I chose to be So please God give me the strength To have what it takes to carry on Till I pass 50 back the baton The camera's on, my soul is gone Father, please forgive me for I know not what I do I just never had the chance to ever meet you Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds Father, please forgive me for I know not what I do I just never had the chance to ever meet you Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s Category:2004